As semiconductor device (e.g., device cell dimensions) shrink, it is increasingly difficult to make gate and shield contacts in as semiconductor device (e.g., a shield gate shielded gate trench MOSFET). Different lithography design rules may be used for active areas and contact areas of the semiconductor device. For proper device functioning, charge in the drift regions of the MOSFET has to be well controlled and balanced in both the active areas and the contact areas to avoid adversely affecting the breakdown voltage of the device.